1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a blanket and method for wrapping or swaddling an infant.
2. Discussion
Wrapping or swaddling an infant is believed to improve the baby's comfort, such as by simulating the way a baby would feel in its mother's womb or arms. Swaddled babies are believed to be calmer than infants that are not swaddled.
Conventional rectangular baby blankets can be used to wrap an infant, but those conventional blankets have a number of limitations including an excess of material which can cause overheating or discomfort, difficulty in properly folding the blanket to achieve a good wrap, lack of good fit around the infant's neck and shoulders, lack of ability to inspect a diaper without unwrapping the infant, lack of a closure to maintain the wrap, and a relatively smooth back surface which makes it difficult to safely handle a wrapped infant.
Swaddle blankets, other baby blankets, and baby sleeping bags are shown in prior art devices for keeping young babies and infants warm and secure.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,415,442 to Smith on Jul. 9, 2002 describes an infant wrap having a quadrangular, generally bilaterally symmetrical sheet of fabric material, with overlapping upper and lower flaps and fabric sleeves.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,393,612 issued to Thach, et al. on May 28, 2002 describes a swaddling garment including an elongated shell and a pair of internal restraints for receiving the arms of the baby.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,341,397 to Kliegl, et al. on Jan. 29, 2002 describes a baby wrapping blanket having a generally pentagonal shape.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,269,502 to Exstrom on Aug. 7, 2001 describes a method and apparatus combining pacifier, pacifier holder and swaddling blanket for extended pacification of infants.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,852,827 to Lear on Dec. 29, 1998 describes a baby wrapping blanket with side flaps and a slit. The first side flap is configured to be wrapped around the infant, inserted through the slit and secured to the outer surface. The second side flap is configured to be wrapped around the infant and over the previously folded first side flap.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,094, issued to Ruefer, on Mar. 3, 1998 discloses an infant swaddling apparatus defining a pocket that is closed on the sides and bottom, a hood, and hook-and-loop material for closing the pocket around an infant to retain body heat.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,611,095 issued to Schneider on Mar. 18, 1997 discloses a multifunction baby wrap which converts to a blanket, a bunting, a pad, a fitted wrap, or a shoulder wrap. It is adaptable for use with a child's car seat which is fitted with a restraint system, a front or back carrying pack for carrying infants or toddlers, a stroller or walker, a swing or jumping unit which contains a child, a grocery cart, a high chair, or like equipment in which the infant's legs must be separated. U.S. Pat. No. 5,129,406 issued to Magnusen et al. on Jul. 14, 1992 discloses an infant garment with crossed over arm positioning sleeves, particularly for premature and drug addicted infants, that is comprised of a saclike body with two extended sleeves that cross over each other, wrap around the child, and then attach in the back. The garment is designed to allow for passage of test leads and tubes through the opening in the front of the garment while the garment remains closed.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,046,204 issued to Mohler on Sep. 10, 1991 discloses a wrapping article having a generally triangular left-hand slide flap, a generally triangular right-hand side flap, first and second booties or stocking feet, and a hood. The article includes strips of hook and loop fabric for releasably securing the side flaps together when they are in the overlapped condition.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,250 issued to Troncone, et al. on Dec. 25, 1990 of an upper portion having two symmetric wings so that opposing corners of the lower panel can be wrapped around and behind the infant, leaving the infant snugly encapsulated within the multiple layers of the blanket with no excess accumulation or bagging of material.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,897,885, issued to Lunt on Feb. 6, 1990 discloses a one-piece infant bunting formed from a single blank of multi-layer fabric with a thermal insulation core layer, a hood section, and hook-and-loop fasteners.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,611,353 issued to Als et al. on Sep. 16, 1986 discloses an infant garment having a sack portion adapted to receive the legs of an infant, and two flaps to wrap around the arms and overlap behind the body.
U.S. Pat. No. 373,939, issued to Sheahon on Jun. 19, 1973 discloses a neonatal wrap of a plastic sheet with a series of flaps on each side of the sheet, a foot pocket, and a hood. The flaps, foot pocket, or hood may be selectively folded back for access to the infant.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 395,188 issued to Rush on Jun. 16, 1998 shows a nursing/receiving blanket.
U.S. Design Pat. No. 407,528 issued to Swink on Mar. 30, 1999 shows a baby bundler blanket.